


Killer Kool-aid man 2

by BlueTheBird



Series: shitty shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, idk why i made this, its pidges pov, just some random info, keith is terrified of the man cause shiro, the girl needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Make kool-aid how you normally willAdd like quarter that amount in vodkathen like a third of it in redbullMix itpour it in a shit glass and enjoy(Warning: this is made up by a friend, tbh idk what it does or taste like and is honestly probably not a real drink)





	Killer Kool-aid man 2

Pidge was almost positive that loud noise she heard in the kitchen was not her imagination. Yes she's only gotten four hours of sleep in the last three days, but she usally was forced to bed before she started to hallucinate.

So being the good apartment owner and girlfriend she is, she went to check out the noise. Carefully, she opened the kitchen door (Having a candlestick from the table in her hand) and peered in.

Standing infornt of the counter, standig on a chair, was Keith holding a upside down plastic pitcher in his hand and stairing at the spilt powder on the floor. Pidge blinked a couple time to make sure it was real, before slaming the door open.

"Fuck!"Keith whisper yelled and jumped up. Unfortunately he fell off the chair and onto the floor, landing ontop of the pitcher. The room had a large crack in it and Keith hissed in pain.

"You fell."Pidge said, placing the candle stick down before walking in, "And dropped your koolaid."

"I know."Keith sighed, sitting up and looking at the broken pitcher in his red koolaid covered hand.

"You know what that means."

"I clean it up and go to bed?"

"No."Pidge shook her head, "We must sacrifice your soul to the Koolaid man and ask for his forgivness."

Keith eyes widened, his gasp filling the room. 

"You're not serious."He asked, fear lacing his voice.

Instead of anwsering, Pidge walked over to the counter and grabbed the rest of the container of koolaid. She walked to where keith was sitting and began to draw a shape around him.

"What are you doing?"Keith asked panicked, ignoring the fact he knew exactly what she was doing.

"The koolaid man is to be feared."Pidge said after she finished her shape. Surrounding Keith was a pentagram drawn in cherry koolaid powder. 

"Now clean up the koolaid in your area, it wont worker if the shape isnt perfect."Pidge  
said, going to a cabnet and opening it up. Keith desised not to mention the wonky lines and scooped up the power into the pitcher.

After five minutes, Keith was sitting with a pitcher full of koolaid surrounded by a pentagram of koolaid. At each point Pidge has placed a candle and to-go packet of koolaid.

The girl wlaked in, shaking a piece of paper that had a picture of the koolaid man, smiling.

"Now all i have to do is make some koolaid, drink it then say the spell."

Keith nodded, ready to be sacrificed, and took a sip of the koolaid.

"The last packet is on the top shelf."Keith said, pointing to the highest shelf in the kitchen. Pidge sighed, grabbed the chair keith fell off of and climbed onto the counter. As she reached to open the shelf, the cup holding the stirring utensils fell over shrrounding her feet.

"This will protect me."She said seriously, kicking over the second cup next to it holding the spoons. Keith flitched at the loud noise, glancing at the door to make sure Hunk wouldnt walk in.

Quickly, pidge poured the two packets of koolaid into her cup that was only filled with little water. Making a pasty liqud as she stirred it together.

"I, Katie Holt aka Pidge Gunderson, sacrifice my boyfriend Keith to the Kool-adi man as apology for him spilling the holy powder."Pidge said, thrusting the cup into the air. The forced cause her to stumble and she almost fell off the counter.

Both her and Keith screamed, Keith jumping foward. Fortunately Pidge caught her balance, unfortunately Keith fell fowards, spilling the liquds in the taped-together-pitcher all over himself and yet again breaking the pitcher.

"The pentagram!"Keith yelled, "It wont work!"

Pidge didnt listen and isntead started to chug the drink in her hand, ignoring the urge to gag.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open, making both freeze in place.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend demanded a sequel so i made this and its even worse


End file.
